Smytheberry: Lucky Star
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Rachel Berry is finally back on top on Broadway but something is missing in her life. Until someone from her past appears, could Sebastian Smythe be the missing link?
1. Introduction

A/N: I first want to thank everyone for reading my stories. I previously was working on a few new stories but they just didn't seem right. So I decided to delete and re-start. I hadn't done a new Smytheberry story in awhile, they're my OTP. I was listening to Britney Spears"Lucky" and thought of Rachel Berry.

In this story, Rachel is back on Broadway after her first failed attempt. She seems to have the world at her fingertips, but something is missing. She runs into Sebastian Smythe, whom she hasn't seen since Regionals her Senior Year. Will Sebastian be that missing link?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Lucky Star. I decided to put the other stories I was working on, on a temporary hiatus. I am sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update. I have a lot going on with family, I will try to update when possible. I really hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature material..please be advised in future chapters.

Rachel Berry had just finished another performance of her hit show, Jane Austen Sings!, and Rachel was so glad to be back on Broadway and was nominated for a Tony Award for best actress. A lot had happened since she had left Lima, Ohio to return to her true love..New York. Carmen had given her another chance at her degree, she and Sam had broken up, and was currently engaged to her former love, Jesse St James, who was not only directing her in the musical, but seemed to have matured.

After changing, she left the theatre headed to her car when she was approached by a mob of fans and paparazzi. A young fan, about the age of 6, approached with her mom and shyly asked for her autograph.

fan: Miss Berry, may I have autograph, I want to be like you.

Rachel: Awe what is your name sweetie?

Fan: Serenity

Rachel: A beautiful name for a beautiful girl who will accomplish whatever you choose to do. Never give up.

Serenity: Promise.

Rachel took photos while paparrazi yelled, "Rachel! Miss Berry! Over here?! When are you and St James getting married? Where is Jesse?!"

Rachel ran to her car and sighed. She was incredibly grateful for all she had, but why did she feel like something is missing?

Rachel couldn't wait to get home, take a nice long bubble bath and fall asleep snuggled with Jesse, who unfortunately wasn't feeling well so he hadn't shown up to her performance tonight. It took Rachel 20 minutes to arrive home, walked to her apartment she shared with Jesse, and just as she was about to put her key in the door, she heard giggling, and wait?! Was that moaning ?! She thought. She slowly opened the door, and found clothes all over the foyer and saw her fiancé and some girl, who wait is that Aubrey from Vocal Adrenaline, his co-lead?! The same bitch who led the egg tossing years ago?!

Jesse was oblivious and into Aubrey until he heard a gasp and tears. Uh-oh!

Jesse: Rachel? Babe, you're home, it isn't what you think.

Rachel: What I think is that I see my fiancé with this skank! Get the hell out!

Jesse: Baby please?!

Rachel: You lost the right to call me that. I'm leaving but when I get back, be gone.

Jesse: Where are you going?

Aubrey: Jesse baby forget her. She was a loser in high school and still is.

Rachel: So classy, skank. In case you didn't get the memo, we're over, Jesse.

Rachel grabbed her purse and ran out. She would stay in a hotel and perhaps a new bed, God only knows what went on in that apartment.

Rachel got in her car, and turned the radio on, and tears fell down her face.

"Lucky" (A/N: by Britney Spears)

(Rachel)

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

[CHORUS:]

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

[Repeat CHORUS]

"Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"

"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"

"Oh my god…here she comes!"

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

If there's nothing missing in her life

Why do tears come at night?

[repeat chorus twice]

Rachel drove to the hotel, checked in, and got in elevator. She was about to close the elevator doors when someone ran, yelling "Wait! Please hold that elevator!" Rachel sighed holding the door, and the person said "Thanks"

Rachel looked over and couldn't believe her eyes, no it couldn't be. She hasn't seen him in years.

Rachel: Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe?!

Sebastian: Hello Broadway Berry, long time no see... Going up?

Rachel: Yes...you?

Sebastian: If its with you, hell yea.

Rachel looked at how much he has changed, but still gorgeous..damn..

Maybe this elevator ride won't be so bad after all, Rachel thought.

Sebastian got to his floor, slipping a piece of paper in her hand, and said, "If you want company, you know where to find me beautiful" and then kissing her hand.

Rachel was shocked, blushing, toying with the paper, as she watched him leave. She just may take him up on that offer.

Oh behave Berry, she scolded herself.

After Rachel settled into her room, she took her shower, flipped through channels, and kept staring at the paper. She decided to be bold, got dressed and took elevator to Sebastian's room. She knocked, and Sebastian answered in Jeans and shirtless.

Sebastian: I was hoping you'd show up, Berry. Come in...

Rachel: Are you going to make me glad I came?

Sebastian: Only one way to find out. Come in.. Wait aren't you with St James now?

Rachel: Jesse who?

Rachel winked and entered while Sebastian admired her ass and legs.

Sebastian: Damn, I'm in trouble...

A/N: More Smytheberry to come..read &amp; review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

When he saw Rachel Berry of all people in the elevator, he thought he had died and gone to Heaven. Okay Smythe, that was cheesy, he scolded himself. He knew Rachel had come back to NewYork, and had even gone to see her live on stage. He wanted to talk to her, until he found out that she was married to Jesse St Jerk. He knows that he he had no right to judge. Even he did some stupid crap for love or lust. He was glad Blaine had forgiven him for nearly blinding him. And then he tried to blackmail Rachel. Little did Rachel know, he had feelings for her long ago but never acted on it. He moved on since high school, gotten involved in meaningless sexual relationshis. Deep down, he never forgotten Rachel. He got updates from Blaine. No he's not a stalker.

He must've lucked out because standing in his hotel room was Rachel, and damn, when did she get so bold? The years have been good to her,that's for sure. Rachel was sitting on the sofa in his hotel suite. She was in a white crop top, mint green skater skirt, and heels that made her legs longer. Sebastian wet his lips, and adjusted his pants that got a bit snug.

Sebastian: So, Ms. Berry, the new darling of Broadway, what brings you here to this hotel, much less my room?

Rachel: I could ask you the same, Smythe. Are you in town visiting?

Sebastian: I live in New York, Columbia University, and I perform from time to time. I live in this hotel.

Rachel: You live here? Must be expensive..

Sebastien: Well that is the beauty of being Rich. I had a room still atDaltonif I wanted it, until it burned to the ground. And I have to congratulate the New Directions, and you Rachel,for what you did bringing Glee back and joining Warblers and New Directions. I know they gave a lot of credit to Schue, but it was YOU who brought it back. And to see you bounce back...

Rachel: Stalker much?! *she teased*

Sebastian: Keeping tabs on my biggest competition. Also, believe it or not, I always had a slight crush on you. But there was always someone in my way. Finn, Jesse, Sam, Blaine, Brody...

Rachel: Really? Me? Wow, I am flattered. And before you ask, Jesse and I are through. He cheated and I needed time away. I told him I wanted him gone before I returned to the apartment.

Sebastian: Why make him move? Let him stay, and maybe you can stay with me. I won't bite, unless you want me to. *hewinked*

Rachel: I don't know... Look, why don't we just enjoy the night getting reacquainted. Plus, I have to admit, I am exhausted.

Sebastian: Stay here, why pay for a room when you can sleep with me, I mean, here..I'll sleep on sofa. Unless you're worried that you can resist me?

Rachel: Wow, I thought Noah was full of himself.

Sebastian: Please? I'll get on one knee begging, although I usually prefer you do the begging.

Rachel: Hahaha. Well I guess for the night.

Rachel walked over to the bed. Sebastian was going to take the couch.

Rachel: Sebastian, if I'm going to stay here, I will not make you give up your bed. Its big enough for the two of us..

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, undressed and got in next to Rachel. The pair talked for awhile, until Sebastian noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at her beautiful face, noticing the tear stains. He wanted to beat the crap out of Jesse. He stroked her hair and softly sang to her.

"Do we have a chance"by Whistle

(Sebastian)

If i had a wish, my wish would be this

that you'd be here with me

but that's a false fantacy

cuz while i'm singing this song,

you're laying right there in his arms

in your eyes i'm the past but I'm left here to ask

[ chorus ]

do we have a chance for our love?

do we have a chance for our love?

do we have a chance for our love?

do we have a chance for our love?

think back in your mind when we made love the very fist time

you had never been touched and we love each other so much

so many thankful memories that i carry you and me

reminding me of what's gone with no hope to go on

so tell me..

[ chorus ]

i wanna know girl... girl girl girl

girl i love you i love whether you care

everyday, night and day i prey

girl, i love you i love you whether you care

god knows, i try to make you feel the way i do

what more can i ask what more can i ask for

i tried to make you feel the way that i do

Sebastian whispered, "I love you, Rachel," and took a leap of faith and kissed her softly before falling asleep himself. Little did he know...

Rachel heard him, and smiled...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read &amp; Review...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back! Hope that you're enjoying this story. I love writing Smytheberry, my OTP. Read &amp; Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning Mature Material in future chapters.

Rachel Berry went to put her arm around her pillow, felt how hard her pillow had become, and remembered that it wasn't a pillow, but Sebastian Smythe, the former bad boy of Dalton, who definitely had matured but still sexy. Although right now may not be the best time to be thinking of hot guys, when when she HAD just found her fiance cheating on her and how she ended up in bed with Sebastian, yet NOT sleep with him amazed her. Not that she would object, but still this is the guy who nearly blinded Blaine. Tried to use show choir terrorism with her, until the Karoftsky deal, he had a change of heart yet still helped Hunter Clarington to cheat. She shouldn't judge since she sent Sunshine to a crack house.

Rachel turned and gazed at every inch of Sebastian. Definitely NOT a freshman. She tried to turn away when he stirred.

Sebastian: Broadway, I know you like the view, so take a picture or...you can take a test drive. I wouldn't kick you out of my bed.

Rachel: Are you always a Perv?

Sebastian: Not a Perf, just wouldn't say no to fulfilling my high school fantasies.

Rachel blushed. How she and Sebastian had never hooked up..but wasn't he..

Sebastian: gay? You're thinking aloud and I hate labels. I'm bi, if that matters. But if I had you, I'd be completely Berry sexual.

Rachel: I want to thank you for letting me stay the night.

Sebastian: I said you could stay longer. Just get your things and stay with me.

Rachel: I am not sure, maybe I am meant to stay single for now. Be independent. I'm still engaged, I have the ring.

Sebastian: Maybe I want your company. Please? * Sebastian leaned forward slowly kissing her neck, earning several moans*

Rachel: mmmm, Sebastian, what are you doing?

Sebastian: Trying to convince you to stay. Is it working?

Rachel: Maybe I should go. *Rachel got up to leave, until Sebastian pulled her back in arms, kissing her hard with passion*

Rachel gave in, and kissed back and for a strange reason, it felt right or perhaps caught in the moment. Rachel moved slightly on top, tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss turned into a heated make out session. Until Rachel was brought back to reality. She pulled away, and got up quickly.

Sebastian: Rach, what's wrong?

Rachel: I - I'm sorry that I can't do this right now. I really like you, but I just can't.

Sebastian: Wait don't go, Rachel!

Rachel ran out of the hotel room, raced to the elevator before Sebastian could catch up to her. Her lips still burning, and why in the hell did she want to do it again?

Rachel got to her room, slid down the door sitting with tears falling.

Meanwhile, Sebastian sat in shock. Partly because he wanted to chase her, but confused how they got to this point. What the hell just happened? He wondered...

He knew one thing, he couldn't lose her again...

Sebastian texted Rachel.

Rachel, I love you...

Xoxo Seb

Rachel responded, " I know..."

Sebastian sighed, he would give her until tomorrow...

Rachel was in her room, and looked out the window, humming.

How did she get to this point. Maybe she had noticed Sebastian long ago but never realized. Could he be her missing link?

"Sittin' Up In My Room" (A/N: By Brandy)

(Rachel)

[Verse 1:]

Seems like ever since the first day we met

There is no one else I think of more than you

Can't seem to forget,

can't get you out my head

Guess theverdict's in, I'm crazy over you

How can one be down, tell me where to start

Cause every time you smile,I feel trembles in my heart

I have but one concern, how can I get with you

Til my day comes,here's what I'm gonna do

(Rachel)

[Chorus:]

Be sittin' up in my room

Back here thinkin' bout you

I must confess,I'm a mess for you

Be sittin' up in my room

Back here thinkin' bout you

Im just a mess with a thang for you

(Sebastian)

[Verse 2:]

Pray that you'll invest in my happiness

All it takes is just one simple call from you

Turn my heart around,

if I'm making ground

Pretty baby please, tell me if I'm getting through

Tell me what is up

You see I need to know

Tell me if I'm far or, if I'm getting close

I have but one concern, and that one concern is you

Til I'm with you,here's what I'm gonna do

(Both)

[Chorus]

(Sebastian)

How can one reach out, tell

me where to startCause everytime you smile,

(Rachel)

I feel trembles in my heart

I have but one concern,how can I get with you

Til my day comes, here's what I'm gonna

do

(Both)

[Chorus: til fade]

Rachel whispered, " Good night, Sebastian..."

Sebastian: Good night, Rachel. Tomorrow I'm gonna find a way to make her mine.

Sleep took over, tomorrow is another day, another hope. Both content in their lives, but why suddenly did their hearts and beds feel empty and lonely now...

A/N: Read &amp; Review


	5. Authors Note not a chapter

Hello readers!

Thank you for your continued support of my stories. I am currently putting all of my stories on temporary hold. I have a family crisis that requires my attention at the present time. Hoping you understand, and once everything calms down, I'llcontinue stories eespecially Lucky Star. Please don't hate me. After 66 stories, i need a temporary break. Thank you. BTW, my " Let me be your puckleberry" was recently published band translated in Italian on wattpad, and The Perfect You has reached close to 12k views on this site...I'm overwhelmed and grateful.

As promised once I'm able to, I will update so be on the lookout.

Xoxo Bernadette aka Smytheberry1726


	6. chapter 4

A/N: I am back. I am sorry I've been M.I.A., I am still dealing with family dilemna, but I am going to try to at least update this story. Thank you for being so patient. I began writing so many stories at once, and lost focus. I should know better. So in this story, Rachel and Sebastian seem like they are rushing, but remember Sebastian has been in love with her. I will develop story and characters. If you have read my stories, you know I always Add drama and angst especially if its Smytheberry. Onto our story...Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Rachel sat in her hotel room the next morning, and felt foolish running away from Sebastian. But, in her defense it was moving too fast, especially after Jesse hurting her once again. After Finn, when Jesse came back into her life she thought he was her happy ending after all. Boy, was she wrong.

Jesse has been texting her. "Rachel, its Jesse, forgive me. You know you can't make it without me. I got you into NYADA, reunited you with Shelby, forgave you after the 'Run Joey Run' fiasco, and got you back on Broadway. Come home xoxo Jesse"

Rachel felt tears fall, Jesse was right but still doesn't mean that he had the right to cheat on her. And then guilt came over her. Remembering her passionate kisses with Sebastian. Where did that come from, anyway? She thought...

Rachel had a pen and paper in hand. Started writing her thoughts down. She felt like she was back in high school, writing her first original song.

White Horse (A/N: by Taylor Swift)

(Rachel)

Lyrics

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on

The days drag on

Stupid girl,

I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

Maybe I was naive,

Got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

My mistake I didn't know to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams

About you and me

Happy endings

Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you

And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse

Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

Rachel sighed. Its too late. Maybe its best to move on away from love, relationships and guys. Maybe she was meant to be alone. But, if that were the case, why hasn't Sebastian left her mind...

Sebastian...

Sebastian meanwhile was working out in his room, thinking of the night before. Maybe he spooked her, Idiot Smythe, scolding himself.

He was sorry for pushing too fast, but not sorry for kissing her. If only she knew how long he waited to do that. Sure he teased her in high school, but truth was, he was jealous. Kurt had Blaine and Finn had Rachel. He got over Blaine long ago, and just used his former obsession to distract his true feelings...for Rachel Barbra Berry.

He wanted to beat the crap out of Jesse, but thank him as well. Rachel was finally single, and maybe this time he would make her fall in love with him. He is so proud of her, but he could see she was unhappy. Sebastian wanted to change that. Rachel deserved to be happy. Pretty, wait scratch that, drop dead gorgeous girls like Rachel shouldn't cry. That was a weakness for him. He hated to see women cry.

He pulled out his phone, it was a photo of he and Rachel after Regionals. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and headed to Rachel's room. Humming while waiting for the elevator. He saw a rose on a tray and smiled, grabbed it, and hurried to elevator hoping no one saw it.

Make you happy (A/N: by Trey Lorenz)

(Sebastian)

Uh hmmm

Ahh, ahh...

Baby, I've been thinking 'bout you night and day.

I can't get you off my mind.

Seems to me, your man ain't giving what you need.

But I got it right here.

I can make you feel so right.

Baby, let me make you happy,

Take you right in my Caddy.

If you want me, you can have me.

You can even call me daddy. (Call me daddy, baby)

Good loving, chocolate-covered,

Sweeter than a motha motha, (Mahh)

Make you never want another,

Freak you underneath the cover.

I can make you happy, if you want me to.

(Ahh, if you want me to)

Lemme make you happy like your man won't do.

Baby you can tell me all your fantasies.

We can do whatever's on your mind.

All I wanna do is get you close to me.

Believe me, when I tell ya,

That, girl, you should be mine.

All mine...

Baby let me make you happy,

Take you right in my Caddy. (Ooh girl)

If you want me, you can have me.

You can even call me daddy. (Call me daddy)

Good loving, chocolate-covered,

Sweeter than a motha motha, (Sweeter than a mah mah)

Make you never want another, (Oohhee)

Freak you underneath the cover. (All night...)

I can make you happy, if you want me to.

(If you want me, just the words and I'll come baby)

Lemme make you happy like your man won't do.

(Ahh, he won't do, he won't do, he won't do)

I can make you happy, if you want me to.

(We can ride...)

Lemme make you happy like your man won't do.

(Ahh)

Girl, I wanna creep, with ya tonight,

(I just wanna get a bit closer)

There's so much we can do,

If you say it's alright.

(Sweet baby...)

I just wanna get deep into you,

(Can I get a little bit of your loving)

Come inside of your love, (Yeah, yeah)

You're the one that I touch. (Yeah, yeah)

Told you, (Hold you)

I can show you. (Show you...)

You should give me a chance.

Put yourself in my hands.

(Would you do that for me baby?)

I just wanna get closer to you. (Yeah)

Girl please say, (Sweet darlin')

That your body's callin' me too?

(Baby...)

I can make you happy, if you want me to.

(Ooh, if you want me too,)

(if you want me too, if you want me too)

Lemme make you happy (Oh, baby)

Like your man won't do.

(Gonna do all the things that you want me to do, baby)

Baby, let me make you happy, (Yeah)

Take you right in my Caddy.

If you want me, you can have me.

You can even call me daddy.

Good loving, chocolate-covered,

Sweeter than a motha motha,

Make you never want another,

Freak you underneath the cover.

I can make you happy, (Ahhh...)

If you want me to. (If you want me to)

Lemme make you happy like your man won't do. (Won't do)

Ahh...

Ehh oh

Don't you wanna ride?

Don't you want, don't you wanna,

Ride... in my Caddy..

Sebastian reached Rachel's door, checked his breath, his hair, rose in hand, and knocked.

Rachel opened the door. She was in a robe, face was tear stained.

Rachel: Sebastian, What are you doing here?

Sebastian: Baby...)

I can make you happy, if you want me to.

(Ooh, if you want me too,)

(if you want me too, if you want me too)

Lemme make you happy (Oh, baby)

Like your man won't do.

(Gonna do all the things that you want me to do, baby)

Baby, let me make you happy, (Yeah)

Sebastian: Rachel, I am sorry for screwing up. I want a chance to make you happy both in and out of bedroom. You may not be ready, and that's fine. I can wait. Let's start over. This rose is for you, and if you let me, I will order breakfast for us and whatever you want to do. Please?

Rachel took the rose, smiled, grabbed his hand leading him inside. Quick kiss on the lips. She nodded, and Sebastian silently fist pumped the air.

Operation Getting Rachel to fall for me is underway, Sebastian smiled...

**********†****************************

A/N: Just some sweet Smytheberry moments...I'll update soon when able to. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 5

/N: hello I'm back...Im still on a break but decided to update this story. Thank you for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks had passed since Sebastian vowed to not give up on her and wants a chance. This is a side many never got to see of Sebastian. Rachel was sitting at a booth in the Spotlight Diner, where she once worked during her NYADA/Funny Girl days. She looked around, and although she didn't miss the long hours she spent waiting tables, she missed her former coworkers. She was lost in thought, when her Server finally came to her table.

?: Hello welcome to the Spotlight diner, I'm Dani, and I'll be serving you. Would you, wait... OMG Rachel Berry?!

Rachel: OMG Dani you still work here? Haven't seen you since Pamela Lansbury split. How are you?

Dani: I'm great, and even thought San and I hadn't worked out, I am glad she's happy with Brittany. Wait let me take your order, and then we can chat on my break. And oohh hot guy at 12 o'clock coming your way...

Rachel: Wait what? * Rachel turned and saw Sebastian coming into the diner, and headed for her booth. He smiled at Dani.

Sebastian: Hello, I'll be joining Ms. Berry. We will have wine and vegan lasagna for the lady, and burger &amp; fries for myself. Thank you.

Dani: Well..I'll put that order in asap. Rachel, we WILL talk..

Rachel just stared at Sebastian bewildered but smiled. "You haven't changed. And inviting yourself?"

Sebastian: I told you, I'm not giving up. I know you need time, but douche St James doesn't deserve your heart or your tears. I've been in love with you for a longtime. I let you slip away once and not making that mistake. You are going to get your things, you're moving in with me , and end of story.

Rachel: Sebastian..

Sebastian: Hey, no high expectations.. Just asking for you to give me a chance. I want to get to know adult Rachel Berry. I'm not the same guy I once was, but one thing that hasn't changed is when Sebastian Smythe wants something, he gets it.

Dani came back moments later with their meals, and looked at Sebastian and Rachel with a smirk, and whispered to Rachel, " Call me later. Looks like Tall, dark &amp; gorgeous is commanding your attention".

Rachel: Just friends, Dani. Not together.

Sebastian: Yet...

Rachel blushed, and Sebastian smirked. "Yep I can still make you blush, pretty girl, which later will turn to you screaming my name," he flirted.

Rachel: I'm not that easy, Craig's list.

Sebastian: Hey only Kurt can call me that. Whatever it means...

Rachel laughed. She hated to admit it, but she did enjoy Sebastian's company. He made her smile. It had been awhile since a guy has pursued her this hard. She and Sebastian spentbthe next two hours talking, laughing, flirting.

Sebastian got up and kissed Rachel's cheek, close to her lips. She took a deep breath, gosh he was going to be the death of her. She was attracted to him.

Rachel: Sebastian what are you doing?

Sebastian: Watch and you shall see, beautiful.

Sebastian got up on stage and Rachel wanted to crawl under the table.

Sebastian: Um excuse me everyone. This song is dedicated to the former Fanny Brice, Rachel Berry...This is for you, pretty girl.

Dani sat next to Rachel, " Wow he's got it bad. I'd say go for it."

Rachel, " I'm considering it..."

Sebastian whispered to the piano player, who nodded.

"Easy Love" (A/N: by R5)

(Sebastian)

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fighting for a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

This is a track for the guys with one lady in their life

You wanna pull out your hair sometimes

But she's still your girl

A love that lasts is like a unicorn

Holdin' on, a lost art form

Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel

But she's still your girl

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fighting for a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

Second verse goes to the females

Rollin' their eyes when we fail

Make you wanna go and shop retail

But he's still your man

Are we crass? Undeniable

Dirt bags? We're professional

Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel

But he's still your man

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fighting for a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

I don't believe that nothing lasts forever

And every time you're feeling down

I know we're gonna work it out

And I know we can't live without each other

Oh nothing worth havin' comes easy

And baby you got me singin'

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fighting for a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

Lovin' you ain't easy nothin' ever is (nothin' ever is)

But I will keep on fighting for a love like this (for a love like this)

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough, I don't want no easy love

As soon as he finished, Sebastian walked back to the table, paid the check, grabbed Rachel's hand leading her to his car. He helped her inside the car, got in himself, but before he put the keys in the ignition, Rachel leaned over, and kissed him hard on the lips. Their kiss became heated. And just as Sebastian groped her breasts, Rachel pulled back smoothing her appearance. Smirking.

Sebastian: You're going to make me work for it aren't you?

Rachel: Damn straight. I'm no Easy love, Smythe.

Sebastian: You can say that, but you're worth the wait. Let's go get your stuff.

Rachel linked their hands as they drove to get her belongings. Smiling. Maybe she was worth being loved... Living with Sebastian should be an adventure...

Sebastian: Love you, pretty girl.

Rachel sighed, and kissed him.

A/N: I'm sorry so short. I'll update as soon as I can...Read &amp; Review please...


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back! I've been debating whether to end the story here or continue. I have ideas for new Smytheberry story in the works. Let me know.. More Smytheberry stories or not? Read, Vote &amp; Review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sebastian and Rachel drove to Jesse's apartment to retrieve Rachel's things. Rachel mentally debated whether moving in with Sebastian was a good idea or not. She could've stayed with Kurt and Blaine, but they are newlyweds and they've given more than enough of their lives to making her happy. And she had to admit, she enjoyed her time with Sebastian. Yes, Finn will always hold a special place in her heart, but maybe Mercedes was right. Maybe it is time to open her heart again. She felt safe with Sebastian. .

They drove in silence, while Sebastian took her hand in his, bringing to his lips. Rachel was nervous facing Jesse, but with Sebastian by her side she knew she would be okay.

Sebastian: You're quiet, Berry, you OK?

Rachel: What? Oh yes, I just want to get this over with.

Sebastian: Well don't worry, your Prince will make sure nothing happens, and if he says something, my fist has his name on it.

Rachel: Sebastian, no violence. I swear, you're exactly like Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans.

Sebastian: If that means, that I will fight for my love, damn right.

Rachel: My hero... *she rolled her eyes, tiny smile*

Soon they parked in front of Jesse's place. Sebastian ran around the car to help Rachel out of car. Who says Sebastian Smythe couldn't be chivalrous? "Thank you, Sebastian" Rachel replied, bestowing a kiss on his lips and sighed.

Sebastian: Let's get in and out in a Flash, like the Flash. You know people say I look like that guy Barry Allen.

Rachel: Dream on...

Sebastian: Oh you know you want me naked under the suit.

Rachel: Let's go Flash-boy.

Sebastian chuckled, and then put on his kick ass face so he could hand Jesse St Douche his ass. He had a plan. He maybe nicer but there was still the cunning Smythe left.

Rachel approached the door, key in hand. Took a breath, and turned the key and door handle. She looked around and didn't see Jesse anywhere. Rachel and Sebastian hurried to get her belongings. They were just about to leave when her ex walked into the apartment.

Jesse: Rachel? I knew you would come to your senses. And who the hell is THIS?!

Sebastian: Smythe, Sebastian Smythe, and you're Captain St Douchebag.

Rachel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: I'm sorry, Jesse St James. Actually, I'm not sorry. I don't play nice especially those who hurt someone I love.

Jesse: She's mine. Just going through a rough patch, although I didn't think she would become a whore.

Rachel: Jesse St James! May I remind you that YOU cheated on ME?!

Sebastian : Rachel please wait in the car.

Rachel: No, Seb, let's go.

Sebastian: Rachel, I got this. Please go wait for me in the car. This shouldn't take long.

Jesse: Letting my replacement fight your battles?

Sebastian: I may be a replacement but I'll be her last.

Jesse: Shut it Freshman.

Sebastian groaned. " For the last time I'm not a freshman. Do I look like a freshman?!" he pouted, then walked into the kitchen to retrieve something. When he returned, he found Rachel arguing with Jesse.

Jesse: Rachel please?!

Rachel: What part of "We're over" did you not understand?! I'm moving on. Leave me alone.

Jesse: You KNOW I'm your destiny.

Jesse was about to lean in for a kiss, til Sebastian cleared his throat.

Sebastian: She said to leave her alone.

Jesse: You're nothing without me, Rachel.

Rachel: I'm a star because of ME!

Sebastian: I think its time we leave. Oh and St James, here's a goodbye gift..* Sebastian crushed carton of eggs over Jesse. Rachel gasped but bit back her laughter.

Jesse: What the Fall leaves?!

Sebastian: Karma is a Bitch ain't it?! Stay away from Rachel. She's with me. Bye Douche, I meant, Jesse. * Sebastian took Rachel's hand and left. They broke into laughter. Rachel kissed him deeply.

Rachel: Have to admit, that was so hot.

Sebastian: I'll make you hotter.

Rachel: Can't wait.

Sebastian: Home... Now...*kissing her hungrily*

Rachel: If you can catch me.. * Rachel ran to car.*

Sebastian's mouth dropped. 'Yep its settled..Rachel Berry is trying to kill me.* he ran after her, helped her and drove home.

A/N: Hope you loved this chapter...


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Read and Review please. Be sure to check out "My Endless Love."

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning Rated R/Mature

After leaving Jesse's apartment, Sebastian and Rachel drove to his place. Sebastian had noticed that Rachel was exhausted and very quiet. He wish he knew how to make her happy. Time is what she needs, but not about to let her slip away. Not this time. They eventually parked outside his apartment. He helped her out of the car, and kissed her hand.

Sebastian: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm okay.

Sebastian: You're a terrible liar. But, I still love you. Now, why don't you go inside, make yourself at home. Leave everything to me.

Rachel: I want to help.

Sebastian: Nope, you're being spoiled today. You've gone so long getting little attention. I'm going to treat you like a Queen.

Rachel: *Sigh* How did I not notice this side in high school?

Sebastian: Easy..I was the resident ass from Dalton. Plus I've never gotten to spoil anyone before, so consider yourself special. Now, STOP stalling. * tapping Rachel on her behind. Well copping a feel. * Rachel squealed as she went inside, as Sebastian got her belongings.

Rachel walked into apartment and surprised how neat and tidy his bachelor pad looked. She decided to talk a long hot bath, while Sebastian cooked dinner. She walked into the bathroom and was in love with the huge sunken tub with rose petals and candles. Rose petals on the bed, as well. Slowly she stripped away her clothes and relaxed in the bubble bath.

Her eyes were closed and ready for relaxation to take over. She didn't hear Sebastian come in.

Sebastian: well glad that you've made yourself at home.

Rachel gasped when she saw Sebastian, trying to cover up.

Sebastian: Nothing I haven't seen before, pretty girl.

Rachel: Sebastian..

Sebastian: Rachel.

Rachel: I'm sorry, the tub looked so inviting and -

Sebastian: Rachel, I said make yourself at home because you ARE home. Dinner is in the oven. And I just came to make sure you were ok.

Rachel: Now I am, and thank you..for everything. But can I ask you something?

Sebastian: anything.

Rachel: Do you think I made a mistake? Leaving Jesse?

Sebastian: Surprised you dated him again, period. You deserve so much better. You will continue on Broadway unless you decide to do something. I'm hoping that I'm a part of your future.

Rachel: I should be happy but I feel that something is missing.

Sebastian: Not missing, you just haven't seen what has been in front of you. And I will wait for you. You're worth it.

Rachel: But why?

Sebastian took her chin in his hand, caressing, and kissed her softly that soon turned heated. Rachel didn't hesitate to kiss back. He helped wash her body, then gathered her in his arms, kissing her hungrily. Rachel moaned. Sebastian pulled away, and ran to kitchen to turn off oven, then hurried back as Rachel laid on the bed watching him.

Sebastian: Gosh Rae, you're sooooo beautiful.I care for you. I know I'm rushing it, but if you only knew how long I've waited.

Arthur's Theme

(Sebastian)

Once in your life you find her

Someone who turns your heart around

And next thing you know

You're closin' down the town

Wake up and it's still with you

Even though you left her way across town

Wonderin' to yourself

Hey, what've I found?

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

Arthur he does as he pleases

All of his life his master's toys

And deep in his heart

He's just he's just a boy

Livin' his life one day at a time

He's showing himself a really good time

He's laughin' about the way

They want him to be

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do [The best that you can do]

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love

When you get caught between the moon and New York City

I know it's crazy but it's true

If you get caught between the moon and New York City

The best that you can do

The best that you can do

The best that you can do is fall in love,

Rachel: Sebastian... I want you.

Sebastian: You have me..

Rachel: Forever?

Sebastian: What are you saying?

Rachel: I want you, us, this...forever.

Sebastian: I love you.

Rachel kissed Sebastian, that led to hours of pleasure.

Sebastian pulled her closer, sleep taking over.

Rachel: Seb?

Sebastian: Yes?

Rachel: I'm so lucky..I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too, my Lucky Star...

For once they both were where they belonged...with each other... Forever...

A/N: Sorry so short. I've decided to bring story to an end. Next story will be longer.


End file.
